Love in the Meadow
by Stangelina
Summary: One passionate day in the meadow leaves to life-changing results, all of which Stan and Kyle are prepared to face, because their love burns brighter than any other. STYLE, YAOI, SEXUAL CONTENT.


ONE FINE SPRING MORNING, KYLE WAS PRANCING AROUND OUTSIDE. HIS LUSCIOUS, GINGER WAVES RIPPLED BEHIND HIM THROUGH THE BREEZE. THE BREEZE WAS LIKE THE OCEAN, WAVING AROUND IN FLUID-Y BLISS, AND IT WAS VERY NICE. THROUGH THE COTTAGE WINDOW, STAN GAZED AT KYLE'S ELEGANT PRANCING FROM AFAR, ADMIRING EVERY STRIDE.

ALTHOUGH KYLE PRETENDED TO BE OBLIVIOUS, HE COULD FEEL STAN'S EYES ON HIM, AND HE WIGGLED HIS SEXY ASS SEXILY. STAN TRIED TO CONTAIN HIMSELF, BUT THE SEXUAL TENSION HE HAD BOTTLED UP FOR OH-SO-LONG FOR KYLE WAS ABOUT TO RELEASE ITSELF. KYLE STOPPED PRANCING, REALIZING HIS SHOE WAS UNTIED, (OR AT LEAST, THAT'S WHAT HE PRETENDED, BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY FINE), AND HE BENT DOWN, USING THE BEND-AND-SNAP TECHNIQUE. STAN COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, AND HE POUNCED THROUGH THE COTTAGE WINDOW, IGNORING THE SHARDS OF GLASS STABBING THROUGH HIS MANLY FLESH.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK, STAN, OH MY~" KYLE SQUEAKED BLISSFULLY.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, MY LOVE~" STAN DECLARED HUSKILY, TREADING THROUGH THE MEADOW TO COLLIDE WITH HIS SUPER BEST FRIEND.

"COME FOR ME STAN, MY BODY IS READY1!11" KYLE SCREAMED, THROWING HIMSELF DOWN IN THE GRASS AND WIGGLING SEXILY.

STAN WAS MOTIVATED TO SPEED UP BY KYLE'S DISPLAY OF SEXINESS AND SO HE DID, AND HE ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED OVER THE GRASS AND LANDED GRACEFULLY ON TOP OF KYLE'S HOT JEW BODY.

"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH!" KYLE SCREAMED. "STAN ARE YOU OKAY!" HE PETTED STAN'S HAIR WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE, BECAUSE AFTER ALL STAN WAS ON TOP OF HIM, SO THIS WAS STILL KIND OF HOT.

"I'M PERFECT, MY DARLING," STAN'S MANLY HUSKINESS BOOMED INTO KYLE'S EARS BUT IT WAS STILL SEXY.

"YOU ARE PERFECT!" KYLE REPLIED FEMININELY, BATTING HIS EYELASHES SEDUCTIVELY.

"THAT MAY BE, BUT YOU ARE EVEN MORE PERFECT," HE REPLIED WITH THIS WITTY RESPONSE, AND TOOK THE CUE TO LEAN IN ROMANTICALLY AND KEEP HIS MANLY LIPS INCHES AWAY FROM KYLE'S TO SEDUCE HIM FURTHER.

KYLE FELT VERY SEDUCED AND TURNED ON AND EVERYTHING, SO HE LEANED IN, TOO, PUCKERING HIS LIPS UP REAL BIG (BECAUSE HE HAD ANGELINA JOLIE LIPS AND THEY WERE REALLY SEXY, SO HE WANTED TO MAKE THEM SEXIER BY MAKING THEM BIGGER BECAUSE BIGGER WAS BETTER), AND HE SLAMMED HIS LIPS INTO STAN'S HOTLY.

STAN MOANED WITH PLEASURE AND LUST, FINALLY CLAIMING THOSE LUSCIOUS ANGELINA JOLIE LIPS AS HIS OWN. HE SEXILY SLID HIS HOT TONGUE INTO KYLE'S MOUTH, LETTING MOANS ESCAPE HIM.

KYLE PURRED LIKE A KITTEN, A REALLY HOT SEXY KITTEN, AND HE GRABBED STAN'S SHOULDERS ELEGANTLY. JUST THEN, A THOUGHT OCCURRED TO HIM, AND HE BEGAN TO CRY REALLY REALLY HARD. STAN PULLED AWAY BECAUSE HE WAS SHOCKED AND SO STARTLED, AND HE LOOKED DEEP INTO KYLE'S GLISTENING EMERALD EYES THAT WERE SPARKLING WITH THE FLOW OF TEARS.

"ST-STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" KYLE MOANED PAINFULLY, HOLDING TO STAN TIGHTLY EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ALSO HURT SO HE WANTED TO GET AWAY, BUT HE WANTED TO BE HELD, BUT HE WANTED TO GET AWAY, BUT HE WANTED COMFORT TOO.

"MY JEWISH PUMPKIN, WHAT TROUBLES YOU?" STAN COOED LIKE A LOVESTRUCK PIGEON AND BEGAN TO STROKE KYLE'S PALE IVORY CHEEKS THAT WERE SCATTERED WITH FRECKLES AND HE DID THIS SENSUALLY TO CALM DOWN THE CRYING JEW.

KYLE TREMBLED LIKE A LITTLE TREMBLING DOGGY, AND HE SNIFFLED DELICATELY, EVEN THOUGH TEARS STILL POURED DOWN HIS FACE A LOT (BUT IT WASN'T UNSEXY AND THERE WASN'T SNOT OR ANYTHING, THAT'S JUST EW. KYLE IS PRETTY AND EVERYTHING HE DOES IS BEAUTIFUL), AND HE FINALLY FORCED HIMSELF TO MEET STAN'S HOT MANLY EYES.

"STAN," HE SAID WITH LOTS OF WEAKNESS AND SADNESS, BECAUSE HE'S NOT VERY MANLY AT ALL. "ARE YOU ONLY KISSING ME BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PRETEND YOU'RE KISSING ANGELINA JOLIE?"

STAN FELT HURT BY KYLE'S CONFUSION IN HIS WORDS, AND HE POUTED HIS MANLY LIPS AND REASSURINGLY LEANED AGAINST HIS LOVER. "KYLE, MY FLOWER, WHY WOULD YOU WORRY ABOUT SUCH A THING. YOU ARE STUNNING AND GORGEOUS, YOUR LONG FLOWING WAVES OF MARMALADE HAIR ARE MUCH BETTER THAN THAT OF ANGELINA, AND YOUR EYES THAT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I AM LOST IN A FOREST, AND YOUR EFFEMINATE SLENDER BODY..." STAN TRAILED OFF, SQUEEZING KYLE WITH THE DOMINANCE HE HAD OVER HIM.

KYLE TREMBLED DELIGHTEDLY UNDER STAN'S MANLY TOUCH, AND HE MOANED PRETTILY AND HOTLY, WONDERING WHY HE EVER DOUBTED HIS MANLY HOT MAN. "OH STAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE SO HOT. YOU LOOK LIKE SUPERMAN WITH YOUR HAIR AND YOUR EYES AND EVERYTHING, AND I GUESS YOU _ARE _SUPERMAN, BECAUSE YOU SAVE ME EVERYDAY FROM THE HORRORS OF THIS WORLD AND FROM MY OWN PATHETICNESS, AND I WOULD BE LOST AND LONELY AND PROBABLY CRYING INTO MY PILLOW EVERY NIGHT WISHING FOR DEATH IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU." KYLE ENDED HIS SPEECH BY KISSING STAN DAINTILY.

STAN'S TONGUE DANCED INTO THE CAVERN OF KYLE'S GORGEOUS MOUTH AS THEIR LIPS MOVED IN A SENSUAL SEXY RHYTHM, AND HE FELT EVERY CORNER AND THE PERFECTION OF KYLE'S MOUTH. KYLE WAS WIGGLING HIS TONGUE AROUND IN STAN'S MOUTH SEXILY, TRYING TO TASTE HIM, BUT HE WAS GETTING FRUSTRATED, BECAUSE ALL HE COULD TASTE WAS THE SANDWICH STAN HAD FOR LUNCH. HE PRESSED DEEPER INTO THE KISS, TRYING TO FIND THE _REAL_ TASTE OF STAN.

"I CAN'T GET ENOUGH FROM JUST YOUR MOUTH..." KYLE SAID SUGGESTIVELY.

THEN STAN SUDDENLY REALIZED THAT HE _WAS _REALLY REALLY HARD AND NEEDED KYLE TO RELIEVE HIM, AND HE SMIRKED SEXUALLY AT KYLE'S REMARK. "I THINK I KNOW JUST HOW TO SOLVE THAT PROBLEM, MY JEWISH LOVE..."

KYLE FOLLOWED STAN'S GAZE DOWN TO HIS CROTCH, AND GASPED IN HORROR. "OH STAN I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A HICKEY. TO GO THAT FAR... I... OH MY. I WON'T BE A VIRGIN ANYMORE."

THEN STAN REALIZED AGAIN THAT KYLE WAS A DELICATE VIRGIN, BUT THEN HE ALSO REALIZED THAT HE WANTED TO CLAIM KYLE'S HOT SEXY BODY AS HIS OWN FOREVER AND HE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO FEEL THE INSIDE OF KYLE BEFORE HE WOULD. "KYLE... IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE..."

"NO! I... I WANT TO SHARE THIS MAGIC WITH YOU... JUST. YOU HAVE TO HELP MEEEE. MY SEXY SUPERMAN~" HE GAZED AT STAN WITH UNCERTAINTY AND LOVE AND LUST AND EVERYTHING HE EVER FELT IN HIS LIFE (EXCEPT FOR THE NEGATIVE THINGS, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING NEGATIVE AT ALL WITH STAN, UNLESS YOU COUNT THE UNCERTAINTY, WHICH WAS MORE LIKE EXCITEMENT ANYWAY, SO).

"TRUST ME, KY..." STAN ADDRESSED HIS LOVER BY HIS SUPER CREATIVE NICKNAME. "JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD, I'LL BE GENTLE..."

KYLE TREMBLED AT GOT REALLY HARD AT HIS SEXY NICKNAME AND HOW IT SOUNDED ROLLING OFF STAN'S SEXY TONGUE AND SEXY EVERYTHING AND THE WAY STAN LOOKED AT HIM OH MY GOD IT WAS SO HOT. "OKAY STAN I TRUST YOU WITH MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE."

THEN STAN SMILED SUGGESTIVELY (BUT ALSO TENDERLY BECAUSE HE WAS THE PERFECT MAN) DOWN INTO KYLE'S SHINING EMERALD ORBS AND FRECKLED CHEEKS, AND THEN HE SLOWLY BEGAN TO UNBUTTON HIS SKINNY JEANS THAT CONTAINED HIS THROBBING DICK. "ARE YOU SURE, KYLE..."

"I'M REALLY SUPER SURE, STAN. I'VE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING MORE IN MY LIFE!" AND JUST TO PROVE HIS POINT, KYLE WRAPPED HIS DAINTY HANDS AROUND STAN'S PULSING MAN MEAT, AND IT WAS SO BIG THAT KYLE'S HANDS BARELY WENT ALL THE WAY AROUND, BUT THAT JUST MADE IT EXTRA HOT AND KYLE MOANED IN EXCITEMENT.

STAN'S ENTIRE MANLY BODY SHOOK VIOLENTLY BENEATH KYLE'S TOUCH AS HE LATCHED ONTO HIS MANHOOD. HE COULDN'T CONTAIN THE MOANS FROM ESCAPING HIS MOUTH BECAUSE HE WAS IN SUCH ECSTASY AND LUST. HE COULDN'T REALLY FORM WORDS ANYMORE SO HE JUST KIND OF MUMBLED AND DROOLED AT HIS BEAUTIFUL PARTNER.

"OH MY GOD," KYLE BREATHED HOTLY, LICKING THE TIP OF STAN'S CUTE NOSE. HIS HANDS WORKED HOTLY AGAINST STAN'S DICK, AND STAN LOOKED REALLY HAPPY AND EVERYTHING, AND THAT MADE KYLE _REALLY_ HAPPY, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW."

STAN HOWLED LIKE A WOLF BUT IT WAS TWICE AS SEXUAL AND MANLY. "FASTER, KY, _FASTEEERRRR_!" BECAUSE STAN WANTED EVEN MORE FROM KYLE AND HE KNEW THAT KYLE WAS INSTANTLY FULL OF SEXUAL KNOWLEDGE BECAUSE HE WAS A GOD.

IN A WAVE OF SEXUAL DARINGNESS, KYLE LET GO OF STAN'S COCK AND HOPPED AWAY, ONLY TO FALL BACK DOWN AGAIN ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES, AND HE SLURPED STAN'S COCK INTO HIS MOUTH HOTLY, AND IT FIT BY MAGIC. BECAUSE THEY WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER, OF COURSE, AND STAN'S COCK HAD GROWN TO THE PERFECT SIZE TO FIT IN KYLE'S PERFECT MOUTH. IT WAS LIKE CINDERELLA WITH THE GLASS SLIPPER, BUT ONLY BETTER BECAUSE IT INVOLVED A BLOWJOB.

STAN COULDN'T BELIEVE THE RUSH OF EMOTIONS AND INTENSITY AND SEX THAT WAS FLOWING THROUGH HIS MANLY BRAIN, ALL HE COULD FOCUS ON WAS KYLE'S LUSCIOUS ANGELINA JOLIE LIPS WRAPPED AROUND HIS MASSIVE THROBBING COCK. AND HE COULDN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER SO HE BUCKED HIS MANLY BUT GRACEFUL HIPS TO MAKE KYLE SUCK FASTER AND HARDER BECAUSE STAN ALWAYS WANTED MORE.

LUCKILY FOR STAN, KYLE HAD PRACTICED GIVING BLOWJOBS ON BANANAS (WHICH WAS A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE BECAUSE HE HATED BANANAS, AND IT WAS SOMETHING HE ALWAYS REGRETTED, BUT HE WAS WILLING TO SACRIFICE ANYTHING FOR STAN, EVEN IF IT MEANT SHOVING BANANAS DOWN HIS THROAT). AND WITH THE SKILL OF A HOOKER OR A PORN STAR OR SOMETHING, HE SUCKED STAN'S MANLY MAN DICK ALL THE WAY DOWN INTO HIS THROAT, AND HE LOOKED VERY SEXY WHILE DOING IT.

STAN WAS SO STARTLED BY KYLE'S SUDDEN SEXUAL KNOWLEDGE AND PERFECTION AND HOW HE TOOK IT LIKE THE WHORE THAT HE SECRETLY BUT NOT SO SECRETLY WAS. HE STARTED TO DROOL BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND IT WASN'T GROSS AT ALL BECAUSE STAN AND KYLE ARE THE EPITOME OF SEXUAL PERFECTION.

KYLE MOANED HOTLY, SENDING VIBRATIONS UP STAN'S HOT MANLY DICK, WHEN SOME DROOL DRIPPED DOWN ONTO HIS CHEEK. IT WAS THE HOTTEST EXPERIENCE OF HIS LIFE, BECAUSE HE WAS BEGINNING TO FIND OUT THAT HE LOVED BEING COVERED IN HOT MANLY FLUIDS (JUST AS LONG AS PEE WASN'T INCLUDED IN THOSE FLUIDS, BECAUSE THAT WAS GROSS).

THEN SUDDENLY STAN WAS COMING TO HIS CLIMAX, AND IT HAPPENED SO SUDDENLY AND HE FELT HIS MANLY BREATH GETTING CAUGHT IN HIS THROAT AND HE COULD ONLY SCREAM KYLE'S NAME TO ALERT HIM. "K-KYYYLEEEEE..."

KYLE TOOK THE CUE IMMEDIATELY AND JERKED BACK, AIMING STAN'S HOT PULSING MAN MEAT AT HIS FACE AS STAN CAME ALL OVER HIM LIKE WHIPPED CREAM AND IT WAS REALLY HOT, SO HE OPENED HIS MOUTH, LETTING SOME OF IT GO IN THERE, BECAUSE IT TASTED GOOD TOO! YAY!

STAN GAZED DOWN LOVINGLY AT HIS LOVER COVERED IN HIS OWN RELEASE, AND THEN STAN KNEW THAT HE WAS FINALLY HIS BECAUSE HE JUST CLAIMED HIM. STAN SIGHED AND HE WAS SO SATISFIED AND RELIEVED AND HE COULD STILL FEEL KYLE'S SEXY EXPERT LIPS MOVING UP AND DOWN HIS DICK EVEN THOUGH HE WASN'T THERE, BECAUSE KYLE WAS THAT GOOD.

KYLE KISSED STAN HOTLY BECAUSE HE SAT UP AND HE WASN'T ON THE GROUND ANYMORE, SO HE COULD DO THAT. AND HE WAITED FOR STAN TO CATCH HIS BREATH OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH STAN LOOKED HAPPY, KYLE FELT LIKE NO MORE THAN A COMMON WHORE, AND HE FOUGHT BACK THE TEARS. HE THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EQUAL AND LOVING, BUT STAN JUST USED HIM. THERE WAS NO LOVE AT ALL. KYLE STOOD IN PREPARATION TO RUN AWAY AND HIDE IN HIS ROOM FOREVER.

WHEN KYLE'S HOT PASSIONATE KISS WAS SUDDENLY OVER, STAN KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS TROUBLING HIM BECAUSE HE HAS A TELEPATHIC CONNECTION WITH KYLE THAT KYLE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT BECAUSE THEY HAVE SUPER BEST FRIEND POWERS. SO HE GRABBED KYLE GENTLY AND TENDERLY BY THE SLENDER FEMININE WAIST, AND LOOKED CURIOUSLY WITH HIS OWN SHIMMERING OCEAN BLUE EYES INTO KYLE'S FORESTY GREEN ORBS.

"WHAT'S WRONG, BABE... I CAN SENSE SOMETHING..." STAN SIGHED, AND HE POUTED TOO BECAUSE HE CARED SO MUCH ABOUT HIS PRECIOUS JEW LOVE.

KYLE FOUND HIMSELF HELPLESS UNDER STAN'S BEAUTIFUL GAZE, AND HE BURST INTO TEARS AGAIN, BECAUSE HE WAS JUST SO EMOTIONAL. IT MUST BE HIS TIME OF MONTH OR SOMETHING, THAT WAS THE ONLY EXPLANATION. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE RUH-RUH-RUH-RIGHT, ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-STA-NNN-," KYLE CHOKED OUT CUTELY. "THERE IS A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE THAT YOU'RE SENSING."

STAN FOUND KYLE'S STUTTERING TOTALLY INNOCENT AND ENDEARING AND HE LOVED IT SO MUCH. THEN HE REALIZED WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT AGAIN AND HE LOOKED PASSIONATELY AND WITH HOMOEROTIC FURY INTO KYLE'S FOREST EYES AGAIN. "THEN TELL ME, LOVELY..."

KYLE SNIFFED AND RUBBED SOME OF THE TEARS AND DRYING JIZZ OFF HIS FACE, AND HE FELT SO ASHAMED AND SILLY, BECAUSE STAN WAS LOOKING AT HIM SO PASSIONATELY, AND EVEN THOUGH KYLE HAD GONE SOFT AT THE THOUGHT OF NOT BEING LOVED, HE WAS IMMEDIATELY HARD AGAIN. BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH HE WAS PMS-ING, HE STILL HAD A DICK, IT WAS JUST A FEMININE ONE. IT WAS REALLY SKINNY AND PRETTY AND HAD CURVES LIKE A WOMAN. IF YOU SAW ITS SILHOUETTE, THAT'S WHAT YOU'D THINK IT WAS.

"WELL, STANNNNNNNNNNNN..." KYLE SAID, STALLING FOR TIME BECAUSE HE WAS EMBARRASSED. "UHHHHHH-UMMMMMMM WELL- YOU SEEE- I..." HE COULDN'T MAKE HIMSELF FINISH.

BUT OF COURSE STAN KNEW EVERYTHING THAT KYLE INTENDED TO SAY OR DO, AND SO HE PUT A SINGLE DELICATE BUT MANLY AND DOMINANT FINGER TO KYLE'S LIPS. "SSSSSHHHHHH, DON'T SPEAK..."

THEN HE SLID HIS MUSCULAR ARMS (THAT WEREN'T TOO MUSCULAR BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE GROSS) UNDERNEATH KYLE'S THIGHS AND HE TOOK HIM OFF OF HIS FEET AND INTO HIS PASSIONATE ARMS, CARRYING HIM BRIDAL STYLE. THEN HE WALKED OVER A FEW FEET INTO THE MEADOW AND LAID HIM DOWN AGAIN ONTO A PATCH OF GRASS THAT WAS SQUISHY AND BOUNCY LIKE A MATTRESS WHICH WAS ALWAYS ACCESSIBLE.

KYLE FELT AS SEXY AND AWESOME AND HAPPY AS A BLUSHING VIRGIN ON HER WEDDING NIGHT, WHICH IS KIND OF HOW IT WAS, BECAUSE HE WAS A BLUSHING VIRGIN, AND STAN HAD CARRIED HIM LIKE A BRIDE, SO REALLY IT WAS PRETTY MUCH A PERFECT ANALOGY. HE COULDN'T CONTAIN HIS EXCITEMENT SO HE GIGGLED AND FLAILED AROUND A LITTLE.

STAN GIGGLED BACK BUT MANLY-LIKE AT KYLE'S FLAILS AND EXCITEMENT, AND SUDDENLY STAN REALIZED LIKE HE ALWAYS REALIZES THAT HE WAS REALLY REALLY ANXIOUS TO CLAIM KYLE FOR REAL NOW. AND SO HE LEANED OVER HIM, SNEAKILY PINNING HIM DOWN TO THE SOFT TENDER GRASS AND PRESSING HIS LIPS AGAINST KYLE'S MAGICAL ANGELINA JOLIE ONES.

KYLE SQUEED INTO THE KISS AND HE GRABBED STAN'S SHOULDERS AND PULLED HIM DOWN HOTLY, HOLDING HIM CLOSE BECAUSE HE WAS REALLY IN LOVE, AND THEIR HEARTS WERE BEATING IN TIME, AND IT WAS A VERY GORGEOUS MOMENT FILLED WITH LOVE AND HAPPINESS. KYLE BROKE AWAY FROM THE KISS AND STARED INTO STAN'S EYES TRUSTINGLY AND BEAUTIFULLY, AND HE WHISPERED WITH THE UTMOST HOTNESS, "STAN I LOVE YOU. AND I WANT YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY. AGAIN. I MEAN, I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I GUESS NOT, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T PUT ANYTHING IN MY ASS, AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT..."

THEN STAN INTERRUPTED KYLE'S TRAIN OF THOUGHT WITH ANOTHER KISS, AND THEN WHILE WORKING HIS HOT LIPS AGAINST KYLE'S IN A MOTION LIKE THE OCEAN TIDE, HE WORKED HIS HANDS DOWN KYLE'S WAIST AND TUGGED AT THE HEM OF HIS SKINNY JEANS THAT WERE PREVENTING HIM ACCESS TO THE ASS THAT HE SO EAGERLY WANTED TO PENETRATE.

KYLE RAISED HIS HIPS HOTLY AND SEDUCTIVELY, LETTING STAN REMOVE THE OFFENDING GARMENT WITH MANLY HOTNESS, AND IT LEFT KYLE NAKED (WELL, HE STILL HAD HIS SHIRT ON, BUT WHO EVEN CARES ABOUT THAT), BECAUSE HE HAD GONE COMMANDO EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST YEAR IN PREPARATION FOR THIS MOMENT. HE WAS ALSO REALLY HARD.

STAN SUDDENLY REALIZED THAT HIS ERECTION WAS MORE MASSIVE THAN EVER BEFORE, BECAUSE KYLE LYING NAKED IN THE GRASS UNDERNEATH HIM TURNED HIM ON SO MUCH. THEN HE GIGGLED SOFTLY WITH ACCOMPLISHMENT AND PASSION AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE HE WAS PERFECT INTO KYLE'S MOUTH THAT HE WAS STILL KISSING, AND THEN HE POSITIONED HIMSELF TO ENTER KYLE'S DELICATE ENTRANCE. "KYLE..."

KYLE WRAPPED HIS SEXY LEGS AROUND STAN'S MANLY WAIST AND GAZED INTO HIS BLUE OCEANIC SKY-LIKE BABY BLUE BUT KIND OF DARKER THAN THAT EYES THAT WERE VERY SPARKLY LIKE THE SUN REFLECTING OFF THE WATER ON A BRIGHT SUMMER DAY WHEN ONE GOES OUT ON THE LAKE TO CATCH FISH WHILE THE SUN RISES, BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE FISH ARE REALLY BITING, AND IF YOU WANT TO CATCH ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU HAVE TO GO OUT IN THE MORNING.

KYLE'S HOT ENTRANCE WAS READY FOR STAN'S MANLY DICK, BECAUSE IT LUBRICATES ITSELF IN A WOMANLY WAY, MAKING IT REALLY SLICK, WHICH WASN'T GROSS, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS TECHNICALLY JUST A SLICK, SLIMY ASSHOLE.

AND THEN STAN THOUGHT THAT THEY SHOULD USE A CONDOM BECAUSE HE COULD GET KYLE PREGNANT, BUT THEN THAT THOUGHT VANISHED INTO OBLIVION BECAUSE HE WAS SO CONTROLLED BY SEX AND LUST RIGHT NOW. SO HE GROUND HIS TEETH TOGETHER IN ANTICIPATION AND THEN, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH, HE SLAMMED HIMSELF RELENTLESSLY BUT WITH CARE INTO KYLE'S DELICATE VIRGIN ASS.

KYLE SCREAMED, BECAUSE HE EXPECTED IT TO HURT LIKE THE FIRES OF A MILLION SUNS BEING SHOT UP HIS ASS, BUT REALLY IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL. IT WAS A MERE PINCH OF DISCOMFORT, AND HE WAS SO SURPRISED THAT THE SCREAM FADED INTO HAPPY TEARS, BECAUSE HIS ASS WAS MADE FOR STAN'S COCK JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIM, AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND MAGICAL AND PAINLESS AND HOT AND SEXY AND PERFECT.

STAN ALSO KNEW THAT HIS DICK WAS KYLE'S MISSING PUZZLE PIECE, AND HE STARTED TO SHED HAPPY TEARS BUT SILENTLY AND BEAUTIFULLY BECAUSE THIS WHOLE SITUATION WAS OVERWHELMINGLY PERFECT AND THEIR LOVE WAS WRITTEN IN THE STARS. AND THEN HE BEGAN TO THRUST FASTER AND FASTER AND LISTENED TO KYLE'S MOANS MIX WITH HIS OWN MOANS INTO ONE SINGLE UNITED SOUND OF SEX AND BEAUTY.

THE INTENSITY OF THEIR LOVEMAKING WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL, AND KYLE WAS LOOSING HIMSELF IN THE BLISSFULNESS OF IT, AND HE SQUEAKED AND MOANED AND MADE HAPPY SOUNDS A LOT, BUT THEN STAN HIT A MAGICAL SPOT INSIDE OF HIM, AND KYLE ARCHED OFF THE GROUND, SCREAMING HOTLY AND LOUDLY, SCARING SOME BIRDS OUT OF THE TREE THAT TOOK OFF INTO THE SKY (ONE OF THEM ALSO HAD TO SHIT, BUT LUCKILY IT MISSED STAN'S HEAD AND LANDED ON THE GROUND IN A PILE OF WHITE GOO, BUT NOT CLOSE ENOUGH FOR THEM TO ACCIDENTALLY TOUCH IT, SO IT WAS OKAY).

STAN COULD FEEL THE HEAT AND THE POWERFUL CONNECTION OF HOMOEROTIC FURY BETWEEN THEM AND IT TOOK OVER HIS SENSES AND HE WATCHED THE BEAUTIFUL BEING THAT HE WAS THRUSTING IN AND OUT OF MOAN AND SHRIEK BENEATH HIM, AND STAN THOUGHT THAT HE WAS DREAMING BECAUSE ALL OF HIS WET DREAMS WERE IDENTICAL TO THIS.

KYLE REACHED UP AND TORE HIS SHIRT IN PASSION (BECAUSE REMEMBER HE WAS STILL WEARING IT, THEY JUST WEREN'T ACKNOWLEDGING IT BECAUSE IT DIDN'T HIDE HIS ASS OR HIS DICK AND NIPPLES WERE UNIMPORTANT FOR LOVEMAKING), AND SHREDS OF FABRIC WENT FLYING THROUGH THE AIR LIKE KITES OR CONFETTI OR SOMETHING, AND IT WAS SO FITTING THAT AT THAT MOMENT, HE FELT HIS ORGASM CREEPING UP ON HIM.

"OH STAN, I'M GOING TO !" HE SCREAMED INTO STAN'S EAR.

AND BECAUSE THEY WERE SO CONNECTED, STAN WAS ALSO ABOUT TO REACH HIS CLIMAX AND SO HE PULLED OUT OF KYLE AND HE BRACED HIMSELF AND POSITIONED HIMSELF SO HE WOULD DRENCH KYLE'S FACE WITH HIS SWEET JIZZ ONCE AGAIN.

"YES STAN!" KYLE SCREAMED. "LET ME DRINK YOUR MAN MILK!" HE THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE, AND THEN ADDED, "WAIT THOUGH, HALFWAY THROUGH, STICK IT BACK IN SO WE CAN HAVE BAYBAAAAAAAAAAYS!"

STAN THOUGHT THIS WAS A SUPER BRILLIANT IDEA, BECAUSE HE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE AN ASSCHILD WITH KYLE, AND HIS EYES WOULD BE LIKE THE EARTH, MOSTLY BLUE AND SPARKLING LIKE THE SEA WITH PATCHES OF GREEN FORESTY BEAUTY AND THEIR BABY WOULD BE A FUCKING GOD. SO HE NODDED FURIOUSLY AND BIT HIS LIP AND THEN HE RELEASED HIMSELF OVER KYLE, SMOTHERING HIM WITH HIS SEMEN AND THEN THRUSTING INTO HIM AGAIN TO CREATE THE RECIPE FOR THE PERFECT HUMAN BEING.

KYLE SWALLOWED DOWN STAN'S SPERM HOTLY (BECAUSE IT GAVE HIM DOUBLE THE CHANCE OF GETTING PREGNANT), AND HE GROANED WHEN STAN PLUNGED BACK INTO HIM, AND THE FEELING OF BEING FILLED WITH HOT MANLY FLUIDS MADE HIS CLIMAX HIT, AND HE ORGASMED LIKE A WOMAN, TREMBLING AND CONVULSING WITH OTHERWORLDY BEAUTY. DURING ALL OF THIS, HE IMAGINED THEIR PERFECT BABY, AND HOW IT WOULD HAVE BLACK HAIR WITH A SPLASH OF RED IN THE MIDDLE, SLIGHTLY CURLY BUT ALSO SLICK AND BEAUTIFUL, AND HE WEPT TEARS OF JOY.

THEN STAN PULLED OUT OF KYLE AND HE LANDED GRACEFULLY AND TENDERLY ONTO HIS CHEST, PUSHING HIS MANLY LIPS AGAINST KYLE'S LUSCIOUS ANGELINA JOLIE LIPS WITH A FINAL INTENSE PASSION. HE WAS SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF THEM, AND KYLE WAS FINALLY HIS, AND WHEN HIS HOT TONGUE BREACHED THROUGH KYLE'S MOUTH HE COULD TASTE HIS JIZZ AND IT REALLY DID TASTE LIKE FROSTING.

KYLE TREMBLED BEAUTIFULLY IN THE AFTERGLOW AS HE CLUNG TO STAN, COMBING HIS FINGERS THROUGH HIS MANLY, RAVEN LOCKS, AND THERE WAS NOTHING BETTER IN THE WORLD THAN THIS. JUST AS HE WAS STARTING TO DRIFT OFF, HE FELT A SLIGHT PRESSURE IN HIS STOMACH, AND HE BURST INTO TEARS.

"OH STAN," HE WHISPERED, AWESTRUCK. "OUR BABY KICKED. THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE."

STAN'S EYES STARTED TO GLISTEN WITH TEARS OF PURE JOY AGAIN, AND HE LAID HIS EAR OVER KYLE'S TENDER AND STILL TOTALLY SEXY MIDSECTION AND HE COULD FEEL THE BABY PUSHING AGAINST HIS HOT MANLY FACE. AND IT WAS TRUE, THEIR BABY WAS LIVING INSIDE OF KYLE NOW AND THEY HAD BROUGHT THE BEST HUMAN BEING EVER INTO THEIR WORLD.

"OH, KYLE..." HE COOED WITH PRIDE AND HAPPINESS. "I'M SO PROUD OF US... WHAT SHOULD WE NAME HIM?" STAN ALREADY KNEW IT WAS A BOY BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO BE A BEAUTIFUL GAY LITTLE BOY TO CARRY ON THE LIFESTYLE OF HIS SEXY PARENTS AND VAGINAS WERE GROSS, TOO.

"WELL," KYLE SNIFFED, " I WAS REALLY HOPING IT'D BE A GIRL SO WE COULD NAME IT STANGELINA, BUT..." HE THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT. "MAYBE WE COULD NAME IT BILL, A NAME THAT IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE ANGELS SINGING."

THE NAME ECHOED THROUGH STAN'S MANLY HEAD. _BILL... BILL..._ AND HE COULD ALREADY SEE BILL'S LUSCIOUS FACE, AND HIS HANDS REACHING WITH DELICATE BABY CAUTION AND LATCHING ONTO KYLE'S WAVES OF MARMALADE HAIR. YES, BILL WAS PERFECT.

"YESSSS, KYLE, YESSS...!" HE CRIED, AND THEN REMEMBERED THAT KYLE WANTED A GIRL TOO. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF THEY'RE TWINS OR TRIPLETS OR MORE..."

"STAN!" KYLE GASPED, FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH EXCITEMENT, AND HIS HOT LOGICAL MIND BEGAN TO OFFER ANSWERS. "YOUR SPERM ENTERED MY BODY THREE SEPARATE TIMES, REMEMBER! FIRST I SWALLOWED SOME OF IT WHEN I GAVE YOU A BLOWJOB, AND THEN JUST NOW, I SWALLOWED SOME MORE _AND_ YOU CAME INSIDE MY ASS! _WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TRIPLETS!_"

STAN SQUEALED SUPER HAPPILY BUT ALSO IN A MANLY WAY, AND HE WRAPPED HIS TONED ARMS AROUND KYLE'S NECK AND KISSED THE SIDES OF HIS NECK WITH TENDER LOVE.

"_THREE_ ASSBABIES? MY LIFE COULD NOT BE ANY BETTER, I LOVE YOU..." STAN CONFESSED, AND IT WAS SO MEANINGFUL AND TRUE FROM THE HEART BECAUSE STAN ALWAYS CAME FROM THE HEART ALWAYS.

"OH STAN, STAN MY LOVE, I LOVE YOU TOO! WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM! I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU! I'D JUMP IN FRONT OF A TRAIN FOR YOU! YOU KNOW I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! OH-OH-OHHHHH!" BUT HE WASN'T SINGING, HE WAS CRYING OUT IN PASSION. THOSE WEREN'T LYRICS, THOSE WERE THE WORDS FROM HIS SOUL.

KYLE ALWAYS HAD SUCH A WAY WITH WORDS AND IT MADE STAN'S BODY JOLT WITH PASSION. HE PULLED HIS FACE AWAY FROM KYLE'S WARM BEAUTIFUL EFFEMINATE NECK AND HE PRESSED HIS FOREHEAD AGAINST KYLE'S, GETTING A MAGICAL VIEW AT THE PORTALS TO ANOTHER DIMENSION THAT HIS EYES TRULY WERE. THE DIMENSION WAS JUST A FOREST BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND STAN WATCHED THE EVERGREEN TREES SWAY AND THE MOUNTAIN BREEZES FLOW. IT WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL.

KYLE STARED BACK INTO STAN'S BLUE EYES, AND IT WAS LIKE HE WAS UNDERWATER, AND HE COULD SEE THE FISHES SWIMMING BY AND SMILING AT HIM, BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS SO PERFECT AND WONDERFUL. AN OCTOPUS ALSO SWAM BY, AND IT LET OUT SOME DARK BLACK INK, AS DARK AS THE NIGHT SKY WITH SOME STARS AND THE MOON AND A ROCKET SHIP FLYING BY, AND THAT MADE UP STAN'S HOT PUPILS, THAT WERE GAZING INTO KYLE'S SOUL.

STAN SUDDENLY FELT SO LUCKY TO HAVE MET SUCH A PERFECT BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING, AND HE HAD KNOWN KYLE SINCE THEY WERE IN DIAPERS AND THEREFORE THEY HAD A LIFETIME CONNECTION THAT NO ONE ELSE COULD EVER HAVE LIKE THEY DID. AND THEN HE FELT SIX LEGS STARTING TO KICK AT HIS WAIST AND HE ARCHED HIMSELF A LITTLE TO REVEAL FEET PUSHING OUT UNDERNEATH KYLE'S STOMACH.

"KYLE... LOOK AT THEM..." STAN ADMIRED, POKING AT KYLE'S BEAUTIFUL PALE FRECKLED FLESH AND THEREFORE POKING THE FEET OF HIS ASSBABIES.

"OH STAN, THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL." THE KICKING BECAME MORE VIOLENT, AND KYLE CRINGED AS THEY KICKED HIM REALLY REALLY HARD. "THEY'RE VIOLENT LITTLE THINGS, THOUGH-" JUST THEN HIS STOMACH EXPLODED AND ALIEN TENTACLES POPPED OUT, AND HE REMEMBERED LAST WEEK WHEN HE DREAMED ABOUT BEING ABDUCTED. IT WAS TRUE! "OH MY GOD STAN!"

"HOLY _SHIT, KYYYLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEI!_" HE WAILED, AND THEN HE PULLED OUT A FUCKING SWORD FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND BEGAN TO SLASH THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THE TENTACLES EMERGING FROM HIS LOVER AND HE GRUNTED WITH MANLY HUSKINESS. THOSE WERE HIS FUCKING ASSBABIES AND ALSO HIS JEWISH LOVER, AND NO ALIENS WERE GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM HIM. AND THIS FURTHER PROVED THAT HE WAS KYLE'S SUPERMAN.

"OH STAN!" KYLE SWOONED, WATCHING THE MASSACRE UNFOLD IN HIS STOMACH. HIS BABIES WERE SCREAMING FOR HELP, AND THEIR MANLY FATHER WAS RESCUING THEM. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. AND KYLE REACHED DOWN, GRABBING HIS BABIES AND PULLING THEM TO SAFETY, FAR AWAY FROM THE MIGHTY SWINGS OF THE SWORD. HE CLUTCHED THEM TO HIS CHEST AND KISSED THEIR HEADS, AND THERE WAS TWO BOYS AND ONE GIRL, AND KYLE SIGHED WITH BLISS AS STAN CONTINUED TO CHOP UP THE ALIENS.

THEN STAN THREW HIS SWORD ACROSS THE MEADOW AND IT SPUN THROUGH THE AIR LIKE A BOOMERANG AND VANISHED IN THE DISTANCE AND LEFT A TRAIL OF ALIEN BLOOD BEHIND IT AND IT FELL LIKE SNOW ONTO THE SOFT GRASS. AND THEN STAN RIPPED THE REMAINING SEVERED TENTACLES FROM KYLE, BUT WITHOUT HURTING HIM OR MAKING KYLE FEEL ANY PAIN AT ALL BECAUSE HE IS SO MAGICAL, AND HE THREW THEM TOO AND THE SWORD CAME BACK THE OTHER DIRECTION AND FINISHED THE JOB. AND THEN HE SIGHED WITH RELIEF, AND WHEN HE LAID HIS GORGEOUS CERULEAN PACIFIC OCEAN LAKE RIVER STREAM CREEK SKY CLOUD BLUE EYES ONTO THE FACE OF HIS ASSBABIES, HIS HEART WAS CAUGHT IN HIS THROAT METAPHORICALLY.

"LOOK AT THEM, STAN," KYLE PURRED HAPPILY, CRYING WITH BLISS AS HE HELD THEIR ASSBABIES CLOSE. HE HANDED THEM TO STAN, AND REACHED FOR A BANDAGE OUT OF HIS POCKET OF HIS PANTS, AND HE PLACED IT ON HIS STOMACH. "THERE ALL BETTER." HE GAZED UP AT STAN AND THEIR BABIES. "BUT ONLY TWO OF THEM HAVE NAMES. WHAT SHOULD WE NAME THE THIRD!"

STAN WAS STILL TREMBLING AND UNUSUALLY WEAK BECAUSE HE WAS NEVER WEAK BECAUSE HE WAS A MAN, BECAUSE THE ASSCHILDREN WERE JUST SO GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL. THEN HE LOOKED DOWN AT HIS EQUALLY GORGEOUS LOVER AND HIS QUESTION FINALLY REGISTERED IN STAN'S HEAD LIKE KA-CHING.

"I THINK WE SHOULD NAME HIM AFTER THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD..." STAN SUGGESTED SUPER THOUGHTFULLY, SMILING DOWN AT KYLE AND HOPING HE GOT THE INTENTION.

"ANGELINA JOLIE?" KYLE ASKED, GENUINELY CURIOUS. HE PONDERED THIS NAME FOR A FEW HOURS, THEN MET STAN'S GAZE AGAIN. "BUT... THAT'S A GIRL'S NAME, AND WE ALREADY HAVE STANGELINA..."

THEN STAN LAUGHED WITH TENDER CARE, AND HE LIFTED ALL THREE ASSCHILDREN ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND THEY COULD ALL SIT UP NOW SO THEY GRABBED ONTO HIS MANLY SUPPORTIVE BODY, AND STAN LEANED DOWN TO MEET KYLE'S BREATHTAKING FACE.

"NO, SILLY..." STAN SMILED TENDERLY. "_YOU_..."

"OH STAN!" KYLE CRIED, BURSTING INTO HOT WET SEXY WOMANLY TEARS. "HE THREW HIS LEGS UP IN THE AIR BY INSTINCT, BECAUSE EVERY TIME STAN SAID SOMETHING SO MEANINGFUL, KYLE WANTED TO MAKE SWEET LOVE. "MAKE LOVE TO-" HE PAUSED, LOWERING HIS LEGS. "WELL WE ALREADY HAVE THREE BABIES, WE CAN WAIT UNTIL YOU GET A CONDOM. OR WE CAN GET YOU FIXED OR SOMETHING."

STAN FROWNED BECAUSE WHEN HE HEARS THE WORDS "MAKE LOVE TO-" HE INSTANTLY GETS SUPER SUPER HARD AND HE WAS ALREADY STABBING KYLE'S THIGH WITH HIS MASSIVE DICK BUT HE KNEW THAT IT COULDN'T HAPPEN SO OH WELL. THEN HIS DICK MAGICALLY WENT BACK TO NORMAL BECAUSE IT WAS OBEDIENT AND LOYAL, JUST LIKE STAN, WHO WAS JUST LIKE A DOG.

"OKAY, BABY... I UNDERSTAND, PLUS THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THINGS EVER, OTHER THAN YOU BECAUSE THEY ARE INFERIOR TO YOU..." AND STAN LOWERED THE BABIES FROM HIS SHOULDERS AND THEY DESCENDED LIKE FEATHERS ONTO KYLE'S CHEST AND STAN SMILED DOWN LIKE THE PROUD, PROUD FATHER THAT HE WAS.

KYLE ALSO LOOKED ON AS A PROUD, PROUD MOTHER, WATCHING AS THEIR BABIES LATCHED ONTO HIS NIPPLES AND BEGAN TO DRINK HIS SWEET MAN MILK - BUT LITERALLY, YOU GUYS, IT'S MILK. BECAUSE KYLE IS WOMANLY. HE ALSO HAS THREE NIPPLES, WHICH NEVER MADE SENSE TO HIM UNTIL TODAY. LIFE WAS PERFECT AND FINALLY MAKING SENSE AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.

WHEN BILL, STANGELINA, AND OTHER KYLE LATCHED ONTO KYLE AND THEY BEGAN TO FEED THE WORLD WAS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN IT WAS, AND STAN COULDN'T HANDLE THIS AND HE STROKED THE SLEEK BUT CURLY RAVENLY HAIR OF BILL AS HE SUCKED TENDERLY ON KYLE'S THIRD NIPPLE WITH BABY CAUTION.

ALL OF THE SUCKING WAS MAKING KYLE VERY WEAK, BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY GOT HIS ENERGY FROM HIS MILK AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT BEFORE BECAUSE HE HAD NEVER FED ANYTHING FROM HIS MOOBS BEFORE, SO HE CLOSED HIS EYES SERENELY AS SLEEP STARTED TO CLAIM HIM, AND HE WAS VERY VERY HAPPY, BECAUSE HE HAD THEIR BABIES AND STAN WAS RIGHT THERE, WATCHING OVER HIM LIKE SUPERMAN.

THE HYPNOTIZING RHYTHM OF THE SUCKING THAT THE ASSBABIES WERE DOING BEGAN TO MAKE STAN DROWSY, AND SO HE SNUGGLED HIS FACE BESIDE KYLE'S AND ABOVE THE SOFT GRASS THAT CARESSED THE FIVE OF THEM, AND STAN COULDN'T THINK OF A PLACE THAT HE WOULD RATHER BE THAN IN A MEADOW WATCHING KYLE FEED HIS ASSBABIES FROM HIS THREE NIPPLES.

EVEN THOUGH LATER CARTMAN WOULD FIND THEM SLEEPING NAKED IN THE MEADOW WITH THEIR ASSBABIES, EVEN THOUGH KENNY WOULD MAKE FUN OF THEM FOREVER WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT KYLE'S NIPPLES FROM THE PHOTOGRAPHS CARTMAN WOULD POST ONLINE, EVEN THOUGH THEY WOULD LIVE A LIFE OF RIDICULE AS OUTCASTS NONE OF THAT MATTERED. THEY WERE HAPPY TOGETHER, AND IN THIS MOMENT, AND IN EVERY MOMENT THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES, THEY WOULD BE IN COMPLETE BLISS, AND THE REST OF THE WORLD WOULDN'T EVEN MATTER.

THE ENNDDDDDDDDD!~~ ^_^**"


End file.
